


Fun For All Ages

by Not_You



Series: One Rainy Night [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon Character of Color, Dominant Bottom, Great Depression, Growing Old Together, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Pets, Protective Phil Coulson, Rain, Riding, Snakes, Teasing, Thunderstorms, not much period-typical racism but nick is totally a former Scary African, pet snakes, phil is the avengers den mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Phil, growing old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun For All Ages

Phil doesn't really worry until it clouds over, and he groans when the rain starts to pour down, hoping that Steve is warm and dry wherever he is. He worries about the kid because he is Mr. Coulson, and he worries about everything. It's his job, and Nick teases him about his worry lines when he finally closes the door behind him and hangs up his raincoat.

"I'll stop being a mother hen when these mangy carnies stop needing it," Phil mutters, and goes to join Nick where he's lounging on the bed, stripped to the waist and letting one of the cobras flicker its tongue in and out to taste his breath. Years away from being Zumbara, Jungle King, Nick is still a thing of beauty, and Phil tells him so now, pressing kisses to his belly and mouthing at his old scars. 

Nick just chuckles and runs his hand over Phil's scalp. "Bald, but still beautiful, just like you." Nick used to have fabulous hair, all full of bones and pieces of mirror. Now Phil crawls up again to kiss his naked temple, sighing happily. "Stop fretting about these fools and take that scratchy fucking suit off," Nick growls, and Phil chuckles.

"As you command, Jungle King." Nick just rolls his eyes, getting up and easing the cobra back into its warm bed alongside the others. He hisses softly to them, something that was always part of the act and is now ingrained habit. Sometimes Phil thinks they really do understand each other. Some of them had their fangs ripped out before Nick got hold of them, but some of those have grown back. Nick milks all of them that he physically can, to keep their venom levels as low as possible and to have the stuff on hand to sell to doctors for antivenin. "How's the family?" Phil asks, pulling a robe on over his underwear and hanging his suit up neatly. Their trailer is always kept warm for the snakes and their own poor old bones.

"They're doing well today," Nick murmurs, still crouched by the box. "Nice and calm. They got edgy before the storm broke, but now we're fine. Aren't we, honey?" he croons to the cobra, and Phil chuckles.

"I think maybe we all did." Now there may be thunder and pounding rain, but that's soothing compared to the earlier tension. "Maria had one of her headaches, but I tied her to a chair and crammed some aspirin down her throat." This is barely an exaggeration. Nick calls her Phil's little sister, and says that the family resemblance is obvious. Phil contends that he takes better care of himself, and Nick always just laughs. Now he grins, and hisses a farewell to his snakes before climbing into bed, beckoning for Phil to join him. "I at least wouldn't try tumbling with a splitting headache."

"Yeah, because you're a roustie." At this point Phil is a full partner in Triskelion, but he started out carrying tent poles and getting camels into and out of trailers, just as Nick got his start cleaning the snake cages because nobody else wanted to do it. Now he owns the whole damn show, even if Phil has to do business with most of these crackers out here.

"Yeah, and you're the boy who washes the camel," Phil says, cuddling in as close to Nick as he can, sighing happily. "Smell like it, too," he adds, and Nick lightly slaps his shoulder. They lie there for a long while, listening to the rain on the roof and the slow-fading thunder.

"Holy hell," Nick mutters, with the air of a man in the grip of a sudden realization.

"Mm?"

"It's gonna be thirty-six years come October."

"October eleventh, to be exact," Phil says.

"The hell? We ain't married."

"No, but it was the eleventh when you admitted you cared."

"Yeah, but I let you fuck me on the ninth, didn't I?"

"The eighth, and clearly we count differently."

Nick just chuckles. "Whatever day it was, I'm never gonna forget the look on your face."

Phil grins and bites Nick's chest, making him shiver. "Well pardon me for being a little surprised." By that time Phil had known Nick as well as Zumbara, but he had still been expecting sloppy hand jobs or something, not to be dragged off to a fully stocked lair and there invited to fuck one of the most imposing men he had ever met. Even in his youth Phil hadn't thought being on the bottom meant a guy was weak or even particularly feminine, (not that there's anything wrong with that, anyway) but he hadn't expected Nick to look at it the same way. He had assumed Nick would want to keep himself a little apart, instead of pulling him inside without the slightest reservation.

Now Nick rolls Phil onto his back, grinning down at him. They're too old to be more than halfway hard, and too sensible to be bothered by that, coaxing each other the rest of the way between lazy kisses and slow, hard bites. Nick is a vicious old bastard and Phil tells him so, writhing at the press of those sharp teeth to his shoulder. He just laughs and bites him again, making him groan and rock up against one thigh. Nick rubs slowly against him, sinuous as his snakes, and Phil moans, gripping his ass with both hands and squeezing. Nick groans, leaning down to kiss Phil from the corner of his mouth up his jawline to his ear, where he murmurs, "I'm going to ride you until you forget your own fucking name, boy."

Sometimes Phil manages to talk tough at points like this, but the older he gets the more pointless it seems, so he just sighs and says, "Please." Nick likes to make Phil lie back and watch him prepare himself, and even though Phil is expecting to have his hand slapped away, he still whimpers piteously when it happens. "Niiiiicck..."

"Not yet, baby. Hush your noise."

Phil does his best to obey, and just watches as Nick groans and works three long fingers into himself, sighing happily. "Goddamn, you're beautiful," Phil murmurs, and Nick smiles down at him, panting lightly as he fucks himself deep and slow. Finally he slides his fingers out and poises himself over Phil, sinking down and down, making both of them gasp and clutch at each other, still surprised by how good it feels after all these years. Nick bites more marks into Phil's pale skin and rides him so hard that for a moment, Phil _does_ forget his own name, clinging to Nick and letting out the kind of loud, helpless groan that always embarrasses him later. He goes first this time, but Nick actually likes that, likes sitting on Phil's spent cock and jacking himself in one skillful hand until his hot come hits Phil's belly and makes him shiver.

They sleep it off like the old men they are, and in the glorious, sunny morning, Steve is back safe and sound, holding Thor's hand when he thinks no one is looking.


End file.
